Integrated circuit technology permits the fabrication, on a single chip, of complex electronic circuits containing many components.
One frequently used technology for fabricating integrated circuits employs complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors. This technology offers the advantage of enabling the fabrication of components having small dimensions and consequently enables the production of integrated circuits of small surface area with reduced fabrication costs.
A further advantage of CMOS technology is that circuits consuming very low current can be made. For example, logic circuits can be designed so that a DC current path is never established between power supply lines. In such cases the only significant power consumption is caused by supplying charge to capacitances associated with various nodes of the circuit. In the stand-by mode the circuits only consume the current required to balance charge leakages and currents through transistors which are not completely switched off.
In order that the above mentioned advantageous characteristics of CMOS circuits can be exploited over as wide a range of applications as possible, they are often designed to function with a supply voltage whose value only slightly exceeds the absolute value of the higher threshold voltage of the two types (p-channel and n-channel) of transistors employed in the circuit.
Complex systems, such as microprocessors, being the subject of increasing need for production may contain one or more logic circuits (e.g. flip-flops, shift registers, etc.) whose initial state must be defined when the circuit is switched-on so that correct circuit operation ensues.
In order to maintain the possibility of using a low supply voltage it is necessary to provide the above resetting functions as soon as the circuit becomes operational, in other words as soon as the supply voltage has reached its minimum value necessary for the circuit to operate. As explained above this minimum value is just in excess of the higher threshold voltage of the transistors.
Power-on detection circuits are known but suffer the disadvantage that they only indicate when the sum of the two threshold voltages is reached. This known type of circuit also suffers an additional disadvange of consuming current continuously.
This invention seeks to provide a power-on detection circuit in which at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages of known circuits is mitigated.